SVU Karmasutra
by SD130413
Summary: The SVU gang and a copy of Karmasutra? These smut-filled one shots is to keep your appetite filled in between bouts of smut in stories. Different Parings all the time. E/O N/O F/R
1. Chapter 1

**SVU Karmasutra**

**These sex one shots based on the Karmasutra will very in characters. **

**Let's kicked off with a nice on it's an EO**

**Chapter one –Rocking Horse**

It had been a long day and Olivia was glad to be home. She enjoyed a long hot shower taking the time to primp and prep her body knowing that tonight would be special. Elliot had been talking with Fin who had accidently (apparently it was an accident but with Fin who could know) opened Melinda's Cosmo to the sex page. The position had been called rocking horse and apparently both Melinda and Fin found it amazing. Melinda had filled Olivia in on all the details she could stand to hear before giving her the Cosmo and telling her to enjoy.

It had been Elliot who mentioned it first. He actually asked Olivia if she thought their sex life was boring. Her answer had been an instant no but then she mentioned that it never hurt to spice things up a bit.

After he'd mentioned Fin talking about the rocking horse Olivia had happily brought out the copy of Cosmo that Melinda had been more than happy to part with for her friend's sex life and they both looked over the position, memorised it and even discussed foreplay and how they'd go from there to the position.

It wasn't that either of them wanted to plan their sex life, far from it, however when trying something so new they both knew that it would be better to have some structure, it didn't take away from the intimacy.

While Olivia was in the shower Elliot had arrived home and set up everything in the bedroom. He changed the bedding into the new cherry red and black silk set she'd bought for them and then he lit candles around the room before listening out for her as he changed.

He could hear the shower go off and so he stripped down, as planned into just his boxers and tie before sitting cross legged on the bed. Olivia came out of the bathroom five minutes later in a very sexy white bikini string see-through bra a white g-string thong and a see through extremely mini skirt that most would call an elasticated wide belt.

She stood leaning on the door of the bathroom and letting his eyes wander over her body. His breath momentarily snatched from his chest as he looked at her dark nipples through the thin white netting.

His finger beckoned her over to him and she smiled seductively before walking over slowly, sensually. She pulled him to her lips by his tie and he moved closer without breaking the cross in his legs.

Their kiss was slow, sparks flew between them as always as he suckled on her lips and bit making her giggle… and Olivia Benson never giggled.

She slowly removed his tie from his neck before stepping back and dropping it. He beckoned her with his finger again and with a seductive smile she leaned over to him, gently he pulled her onto the bed and onto his lap. She adjusted her legs as she remembered the magazine directed, one either side of him, her knees bent so her feet were behind her. He brushed his nose softly of her hardened nipples, teasing her, knowing that the affect with the fabric between them would cause a tiny vibration.

She hummed a deep moan and rubbed her cheek into his. Her breath was warm against his eat and he slowly raked his fingers up her back till he found the string of the bra. He played with it, teasing her more as she sucked and bit softly at his ear lobe. He knew she could feel his hardened cock against her clit and every movement either one of them made caused her to gasp lightly as the pressure of his shaft increased on her sensitive nerves.

He finally pulled on the strong and the garment hung loosely by the string around her neck. His hands travelled at snail's pace to the back knot and with one pull of the right string the fabric felt to his lap. She chuckled lightly, the vibration against his ear sending him into a pleasurable groan as her hand found its way to their lap to grab the bra, intentionally, she swiped the tip of his cock to making him moaned happily in pleasure.

She peppered kisses along the bone of his jaw as his thumbs swiped her nipples. Making her wither, he could feel the heat from between her legs through the combined fabric of her panties and his boxer and he was convinced he was going to cum without the necessary penetration.

Her kisses left his face and slowly worked its way down his neck. He let go of her nipples reluctantly as she kissed down his chest till she reached his boxers. He unravelled his legs just long enough for her to remove the offending garment and he stroked his arms down her back to the skirt. Slowly and intentionally he pulled them down the curve of her ass, making sure his fingers grazed the skin. He had her panties too, removing both together to save some time. Once he'd dropped them somewhere at the end of the bed he pulled her back into the position like Cosmo described it and she hovered a little bit, knowing now it was supposed to happen.

He arched his back and placed his hands behind him as she lowered herself onto his cock. She let it happen slowly, taking his length inch by inch. Once she was fully impaled they both let out a deep satisfied moan. The way her thighs hugged his deepened the penetration and tightened her hole more than usual and they both knew this wouldn't last long.

Elliot leant into the wall behind the bed as the tip in Cosmo recommended, apparently this could support the woman while she did all the hard work and he didn't want her to tire out from this too much.

Olivia slowly began to rock her hips and Elliot groaned and called out her name in a prayer. She smiled and rolled her head back allowing him to see their combined bodies working. She continued to rock and every now and again she'd roll her hips in a circular motion. He cursed over and over in between calling out prayers of her name and God's. Enjoying this new found sensation but feeling for her as she did all the work and he just enjoyed it one hand snaked it's way to her now bouncing breasts while the other snaked in between their legs. His thumbs, in tandem, swipe along her nipple and clitoris and it was her turn to call out prayers and curses in a string repeatedly. It brought a smile to his face knowing he caused that.

Her rocking, with each passing second became harder and faster. Rather than rocking now she was bouncing up and down on his cock sending his senses and her own into over drive. He clutched her hips, supporting her movements knowing there was a chance she'd tire before she climaxed but even though there was a chance it was slim to none and he couldn't draw his eyes away from the bouncing her round breasts did from her chest.

Her voice became a pitch higher as she edged closer to her nirvana. Her bouncing slowed but her rocking was more frantic and he could feel how close she was on his cock. It was even tighter now inside of her and he knew a little manual stimulation was all it would take. He grinned mischievously as he dropped his hand between their bodies finding her clitoris without a word. She cursed, screamed out his names and clamped down hard, her movements now a contorted fit as she hit her nirvana sending Elliot into his own. As awkward as it was from his position he held her back in his hand while he rocked them through their orgasms, he calling out her name and grunting loudly as this new position brought them through a very new and very different kind of high.

As they panted they held around each other. Her breasts in his face, her cheek resting on the top of his head, his cock still firmly implanted inside of her. Olivia knew then, that she would be buying next week's Cosmo.


	2. Chapter 2

**SVU Karmasutra**

**These sex one shots based on the Karmasutra will very in characters. **

**So for those like me who like this paring it's a little N/O**

**Chapter Two - The Erotic V**

The case SVU had just closed had caused them all to be at the station house round the clock for seven whole days. Most had slept a few hours here and there between trying to find a missing kid and then her kidnapper before he grabbed someone else. Munch and Fin had already made their excuses to leave, Rollins had managed to drag herself up to the cribs and Cragen had just left to go to one pp in full police uniform to explain why it took seven days for them to solve the case.

Olivia sat in her chair hoping to finish her DD5 before going home for the next thirty six hours. Nick Amaro her new partner sat opposite her staring into space.

"Yo Amaro!" Olivia called throwing a ball of paper at him.

He jumped, startled from the paper hitting him in the face.

"You were a bit spaced out there." Olivia chuckled.

"Uh yeah." He sighed rubbing his hand over his face.

"What's up?" Olivia asked sensing there was something more going on with her partner.

"When I was in Narcotics, every time we closed a big case we'd suffered over we'd tell each other to go home and get laid, usually it was the last thing you wanted to do you know?" Nick began and Olivia could see he was nervous. "For the first time, I've closed a big case and I want nothing more than to go home and get laid." He chuckled keeping his eyes off Olivia.

"Nick your wife's home, she's hot, go home and get laid." She said laughing.

"She left." Nick sighed and Olivia stopped laughing at once.

"What happened?" Olivia asked in shock.

"She was cheating on me, with multiple partners from what I heard, so she finally left." He said shrugging.

"What about Zara?" Olivia asked gently.

"She's with me, well my Mom mainly because I'm here all the time." He explained.

"Well I guess we're both in for a long and lonely night then." She smiled and that's when Nick saw it, a sparkle in her that he'd never been before, a sparkle that he knew exactly what it meant.

She got up and walked towards Cragen's office with her finished DD5 and Nick did the same.

"You could have asked me to bring that with me." She smiled her hand out to the side of it so she could take the file from his hand and place it on the evergrowing pile on Cragen's desk.

But he ignored the hand instead opting to lean over her and put the file down himself. She gulped. Hard. She felt his breath hot against her ear as he stretch, she felt his length up against her thigh and she could almost smell the arousal that they both had. She turned around to face him and he stumbled catching himself in the desk but trapping Olivia in between each arm.

They both felt it, at that moment, they needed it, each other. Whose lips crashed on whose first didn't matter but they were vicious, ferocious, their kiss never ending.

Neither of them knew whose hands moved first but clothes were quickly shred. He lifted her naked figure onto the edge of the desk as her hands stroked down his spine. There wasn't any foreplay, there was no need for any, they were both just using each other to get what they needed, a physical connection, an intimacy.

Her hands were wrapped around his neck holding herself upright, she didn't know what he was doing when one hand slid down one of her legs and then lifted it onto her shoulder and then he repeated it with the other. Olivia wobbled a little feeling like she was going to fall off the edge of the desk at any moment but when Nick held her ass firmly in place he looked into her eye, there was no backing out from either of them at this point but he just wanted to be sure.

"Trust me?" He asked already covered in a thin sheen of sweat just from kissing her and stripping her naked.

"With my life." She replied with a hint of a smile, it was true, every day out in the field she trusted him to have her back and now, in the most vulnerable position, a V shape on Cragen's desk her legs on her partner's shoulders her core inches away from his throbbing erection, she still trusted him.

As he gripped her he slowly lined himself up at her entrance before thrusting hard. She jolted almost violently at the intrusion, it was slightly painful but a pleasurable pain that caused her to gasp and moan simultaneously. This position caused him to hit spots inside her that no one had ever hit before.

He held her for a moment, unsure whether he'd hurt her but the look in her eye told him she wanted him to go, to move and so he began to rock his hips, sway from the balls of his feet to the tip of his toes at a lazy speed. She moaned gratefully but he could see that she needed more, he needed it to. As he sped up her moans increased in volume and her grip around his neck tightened. He held her ass tight knowing he was going to leave bruises.

"Fuck Nick." She groaned as he hammered into her once again. "Oh so good."

"Fuck liv. So good baby girl." He said in complete agreement.

"Oh god harder." She begged and he did.

He pulled out fast and slammed into her with force and the desk beneath her rattled, some pens and files slipped to the floor but neither one of them cared, they barely registered anything but each other.

Her eyes were closed, she enjoyed the feeling and the last thing she wanted was to look into her partner's eyes while they had rough sex on their bosses desk.

"Oh god." She groaned as she edged ever closer to the release she so desperately needed.

"Fuck Liv." He spat as one hand moved from her ass to the small gap between her legs.

Without looking he found the small bundle of nerves and started rubbing it violently with the tips of his fingers. Her moans increased again in volume and from this position he was in no way able to silence them, he just hoped there was no one in the squad room or that Cragen wouldn't return any time soon.

"Harder Nick." She growled as he continued rub her clit and pound into her.

Other than their occasional comments, moans, grunts and groans the only other thing heard was the slapping of skin on skin guaranteed to leave angry red marks but neither of them cared.

"Tell me when you're coming Liv." He told her. "Tell me when you're coming baby." He'd already forced back his own orgasm knowing that she could probably last a lot longer than he.

"Oh god… oh God… Nick! Nick I'm… I'm coming Nick." She moaned loudly.

"I'm right behind you." He told her as he slammed hard into her again.

She clamped down around him and began to contort as her orgasm washed through her, at the exact same time Nick pulled out of her knowing better than to come inside of her without protection. He inserted his fingers and kept up the same tempo he had been earlier as she came violently.

Once her head slummed forward he chuckled lightly to himself and she lifted her head in time to see him like her essence from his fingers. She smiled seductively and climbed from the desk. He watched in awe as she wrapped her hand around his still throbbing erection and then slipped her pink lips around it. He groaned deeply and as she bobbed her head he rocked in time to her. She looked up at him and could see he was holding back so she slipped her hand to his tense sacks and playfully nipped and massaged them until he came undone. He spurted off his seed into her hot mouth and he gawped as she pulled away and licked her lips before swallowing.

They dressed in silence and quickly tidied up Cragen's desk but he stop her from leaving by pulling her hand making her turn into him enough so he could slam her up against the door frame.

"That was amazing." He told her, his mouth inches away from hers.

"Yeah." She nodded her breath hot on his face. "Who would have known that our little Amaro knows some tricks from the karmasutra?" She asked adjusting his tie playfully.

"I know a lot more than that Liv and I'm sure I've just proven I'm not that little." He chuckled.

"Well save the rest till next time." She teased with a gleam in her eye.

"Yeah we will." He smiled and then they both smiled wider as they realised they'd both agreed there'd be a next time.

He kissed her softly. His lips teasing hers so he could leave her in anticipation for next time before her stepped back and winked at her.

When they left the office Cragen was entering the bullpen.

"What are you to still doing here?" He asked in shock.

"DD5's, they're on your desk." Olivia answered with a soft smile.

"Go home the two of you." He chuckled, sometimes his detectives were too dedicated.

"Yes sir." They both nodded and they walked past heading for the exit.

"You think he's gonna know what just happened in his office?" Olivia asked.

"I hope not, I value this job." He laughed slipping his hand into hers as they exited the building.

**Any recommendations who the next lucky couple should be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**SVU Karmasutra**

**These sex one shots based on the Karmasutra will very in characters. **

**Ok so a little apology, I am not going to be writing any same sex one shots I don't think. Not that I have anything against same sex couples or find it offensive or anything like that (My closest and best friends are gay or bisexual and I spend my Saturday nights in our local gay bar with them!) it's just that I read that the best written sex scenes are written when the words turn the author on and I'm afraid that I don't find writing same sex smut a turn on so it will be badly written so I'd rather just avoid trying. **

**Long and rambling note over here is some Fin and Rollins**

**Chapter Three - The Nirvana**

"Hey." Fin smiled slipping into the booth opposite his blonde partner and now current girlfriend.

"Hey, I already ordered us both a coffee." Amanda smiled as she sunk her hand into Fin's where he held his waiting for hers.

"So what did you go shopping for?" Fin asked seeing the black bag that Amanda was carrying, he knew she was into role play and some basic kink so he wasn't surprised to see a black bag in her possession.

"Well, actually I think this is something we'll both get a lot out of." Amanda smiled passing the bag over to him.

Fin peeked inside and saw a book. He looked up at her and frowned.

"You can pull it out in here, its not porn." Amanda laughed and Fin laughed as he pulled the book from the bag and lay it out on the table.

"The hundred positions of the Karmasutra." Fin read the title. "Jesus girl what made you go out and by this?"

"We were doing a search of a girl's house, Benson and I and I spotted it, the two of us forgot about the search for a bit while we had a flick through it." Amanda laughed. "We both thought we should own a copy so she and I went over to Kink C to get one each."

"Ah so even Benson's got a copy, I always thought she was a bit of a prude." Fin chuckled.

"That's because she's like your sister and you don't want to think of her having inhibited sex with anyone." Rollins laughed.

"Yeah ok that's enough you're right." Fin said trying not to gag at the thought of Olivia having sex with anyone.

He began to flick through the book slowly and found himself reading the words beneath the picture more than looking at the picture. The words described how to get into the positions and how the positions were supposed to change things for both the man and woman.

"You think we'll get a use out of it?" Amanda asked hopeful as Fin covered it with his arms because the waitress had returned with their coffees.

"I'm sure we can find some way to make use of it." Fin chuckled.

Later that evening they weren't even through the door before they were kissing widely. Once the front door was kicked shut they began to shed their clothes as they walked to the bedroom. Amanda was naked except for her skimpy pink panties as Fin lay her back on the bed. She clutched onto the head board unaware of the handcuffs that Fin had taken from his belt before dropping his trousers. She was kissing him deeply when the click of the cuffs drew her attention.

"Fin what…"

"The nirvana." He whispered. "I know you well enough to know you won't hold the head board for the duration so I thought I'd give a little help."

"You son of a bitch." Amanda laughed before Fin clasped his lips onto hers again.

His hands stroked down her body and slipped between her legs. He stroked her through the thin cotton of her panties making her back arch and a low moan echo from between her pink lips.

"Fuck Fin." She moaned pulling against the cuffs.

"Don't you'll hurt yourself." Fin chuckled leaning back up to kiss her as his hands gripped the side of her panties.

He tore them easily from her body making her laugh and smirk at him. He then slipped off his boxer and lined his hardened shaft up with her hot core.

"Remember, keep your legs straight." Fin laughed as he played with her pert pink nipples.

"I know." Amanda managed to whimper through a moan. "I read it too." She said arching her back towards him, needing him to enter her.

In one motion he pushed his way inside her and just as the book said, she was much tighter than she normally was.

"Fuck." They both breathed.

"So tight." Fin moaned.

He stroked his hands up and down her body allowing her body to adjust to the new position and the intrusion but she was rocking her hips as much as she could already, she wanted a release and fast.

"Slow down girl." Fin chuckled as he began to pump slowly in an out of her.

"Fin this position is uncomfortable enough seeing as my hands are cuffed above my head now please fuck me harder!" She hissed and he chuckled softly, he loved it when she tried to be dominant, especially from the position she found herself in now.

He pushed harder into her but kept at the same pace, pulling out and slamming hard into her making her whole body contort and the cuffs around the head board rattle with the force.

"God fast Fin, fuck me faster." She pleaded.

"You want me to what?" He asked teasingly before latching his mouth around one of her nipples.

"Fuck me faster Fin." She growled with a hint of desperation. "Just fuck me faster."

"With pleasure." He smiled after letting go of her nipple with a pop.

He clutched around her hips and instantly sped up. It was hard and fast and Amanda came undone before his eyes. Her whole body shook violently and as she stretched her legs even more she became even tighter and the pulsating of her orgasm took Fin right along with it. He couldn't move, she was too tight for him to pull out instead she rocked her hips as much as she could to drive him through his orgasm too.

He fell onto her chest completely wiped out from their rough session. He reached for the keys of the hand cuffs and managed to unlock one just so Amanda could pull her hands down and put them around his sweat filled body.

They both knew they were going to be sore in the morning but neither one of them cared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Olivia and Elliot**

**Chapter Four – The Ascent to Desire**

The SVU gang were celebrating an epic win by Casey Novak in court. They'd been working tirelessly as a team in getting the evidence they needed but mistakes were made and evidence was blocked from being presented to the jury, everyone knew that the man was as guilty as sin but with so much of the evidence censured the chances of a guilty verdict were slim.

"Well I am going to say goodnight ladies and gentlemen, I'll see you on Monday." Don said getting to his feet and dropping his hat onto his head.

"Goodnight." Echoed around the table.

Once their superior was gone the conversation quickly changed. They all discussed old sexual partners, embarrassing sexual encounters and one by one everyone said goodnight until only two remained.

"I should head home." Olivia said finishing what was left of her bottle of bud.

"Yeah." Elliot agreed finishing his own bottle. "I'll walk you back."

"Elliot you live on the other side of town to me." Olivia chuckled.

"I know, doesn't mean I care, I'll get a cab from your place, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you." Elliot replied as he held her coat for her to slip on.

"Fine." She replied pulling her coat on. "Let's go."

They stepped out of the smoky crowded bar and Elliot adjusted the collar of his coat.

"Did you really get caught with a boy in college showers?" Elliot asked as they began to walk arm in arm.

"Yeah." Olivia laughed. "Most embarrassing moment ever, I haven't had sex in a public place since then."

"I've never." Elliot sighed. "Not in a public place. I mean, I guess that's what happens when you get married so young. I mean Kathy got pregnant the night I lost my virginity."

"Have you ever wanted to have sex in public?" Olivia asked with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Detective Benson are you asking me if I want to break the law?" Elliot asked coming to a stop, as a newly divorced man he was up for some fun.

"Well Detective Stabler if that means I get to cuff you I'm all for it." She added with a tease.

Elliot turned to her and crashed his lips into hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as viciously.

They backed into the nearby alley and Elliot began to play with Olivia's trousers. Olivia's hands found Elliot's belt buckle and they both opened each other's trousers.

Within seconds Elliot's bottoms were down to his thigh and Olivia had one leg completely out of her trousers. Elliot lifted her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he guided her onto his erection.

"Oh god." She moaned as she pressed her head into the side of his.

"Fuck Liv." Elliot replies as he held her ass and she leant back holding just onto his shoulders.

"Oh fuck." Olivia moaned as he filled her, the penetration was so deep.

She began to move by using the leverage of his shoulders knowing that Elliot was holding all her weight up with his hands.

"God so tight Liv, fuck." Elliot grunted as Olivia continued to bounce herself up and down on his throbbing erection, her hot core almost burning with the need for a release.

"Shit El." Olivia moaned. "Fuck."

"God don't stop… oh do that again." He moaned as Olivia rotated her hips on him.

She complied and then bounced harder on his shaft bringing them both close to their nirvana.

"God Fuck Liv." He moaned as he began to thrust as much as he could from their awkward position.

"El I'm so close." She moaned. "So fucking close."

"Oh god me too Liv, fuck…"

"I'm coming El." She gasped just before she tightened on his shaft.

Elliot felt her whole body tremble and he slipped his arm around her back and pulled her close as he began to fire off his hot seed into her.

"Oh fuck El." She moaned as she felt him fill her.

After they both began to calm down he lifted her from his throbbing cock and lowered her to the ground. They were quick to pull their clothes on and straighten themselves out and after a hot searing kiss that turned them both straight back on they held hands and slipped back into the street.

"You can't say you haven't had sex in public now." Olivia teased as they walked hand in hand down the street.

"Thank God for that." He laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

No this isn't an update :(

**This is EVEN BETTER! (For me anyhow)**

I've been quite here on fan fic for a while now because MY NOVELLA IS PUBLISHED! WHOOO!

So if you want to read something sexy, erotic, kinky, full of sex, fantasy and Romance then head over to:

**Amazon (for kindle)**

**Smashwords (for PDF, RTF, ePub, Mobi and many others)  
**

**Kobo**

**WHSmiths**

Search Meeting My Master and VOILA Meeting My Master (BOOK I: A week with my Romanian) by Steffie Dawn should appear. It's currently selling at approx $1.55 (give or take a few cents or £1 other currencies will vary.

**I'd love for you guys to give it a try, our little slogan is "MAKES FIFTY SHADES LOOK LIKE THE BIBLE" I even said that and who was behind me? My Vicar... that was FUNNY.**

Also if you're bored head over to www dot steffiedawn dot co dot uk where you'll find links to all the sites I am on, that way you can keep up with me!

Thanks to you ALL for giving me the courage I needed to go ahead and do this!

Steff x


End file.
